Raiden
by ThE 4SsAsSiN 21
Summary: He gave up his soul to the Devil to save the world he hated. He thought that his wretched life was finally coming to an end. However, Sasuke Uchiha was wrong. Instead of perishing into nothingness, he was cursed to live in a different world with a beast who had power beyond comprehension. A beast who may be his only way to find a purpose. A purpose for living.
1. Chapter 1

**Raiden: The King of Hell**

"_To have command is to have all the power you will ever need. To have all the power you will ever need, is to have the world in the palm of your hand."  
__Tiberius Caesar_

**Sasuke's POV**

I can count with one hand the number of times I was truly scared to death, my family massacre being one of them. Although I, one of the greatest Shinobi around the world, would never admitted out loud, the one thing that truly terrified me now was my inability to protect my brother in all but blood, my inability to protect Naruto.

You would think that what terrified me was the creature that was heading straight towards the collapsed blonde and me, ready to end our life and the last hope of the Shinobi world. Uchiha Madara somehow managed to get his hands on the Juubi and become its Jinchūriki while I was away from the fight. As much as I hated to admitted, to end this abomination, the blonde's help was required. I swallowed my pride and started to charge at Madara, trying to buy some time.

"Naruto!" I screamed with a desperate tone as I took out my sword, "Get up!"

I met Madara midair with my sword in front of me. Although Madara gained much power by fusing with the ultimate weapon, he also gained a crucial setback as well, he lost all his speed. It seemed that even Madara had problems controlling the beast.

I used my speed, which was said to rival the Fourth Hokage's itself, to circle around him from all directions to find openings and attack. But no matter how fast I was, the only thing my blade managed to meet was the blue shield from Madara's Susanoo, the ultimate defense. I had no choice but to retreat back to the idiotic blonde's side

It was useless, I was trying to conserve the little chakra I had in case the situation called for it and my attacks had no effect. I was exhausted. I was the sheep left for a slaughter. Madara knew he could end me in a moment's notice. I hated feeling so powerless.

"**Why?"** Madara's emotionless voice interrupted my musings, **"why do you keep on fighting? You should know that you cannot possibly beat me, a God."**

"Sorry to disappoint, but I don't believe in that crap. As for why I keep on fighting, well it's because…" I continued as I kicked the blonde "you annoy the crap out of me." I looked down to see that my kick had the desired effect as I heard the blond murmuring something about some cocky bastard.

"**That can't be your only reason,"** came his response, **"I, the man who became a god, Uchiha Madara, can see in your eyes that you experienced the ugly side of this wretched world and that's what made you strong. From what I gathered, you, unlike the nine-tails Jinchūriki, don't seem to care about what happens to this world."**

I smirked. "You are correct. I, unlike this dobe," I said as I turned my gaze to the retard who was still having trouble coming back to the world of the living, "couldn't care less about what happens to these people." I proclaimed as I pointed around the devastated wasted land and the few Shinobies that somehow survived. My head went downwards as my raven hair covered my eyes.

I could see the giant smirk on his face. **"Then why don't you jo—"**

"But…" I interrupted with an enraged voice as I lifted my head and activated my Eternal Mankekyou Sharingan. "You threatened to end the only life that I consider a friend," I said as I pointed my sword in his direction, "and because of you my whole clan was murdered!" I made my decision there and then, I was going to use the jutsu that Itachi implanted in my head if all else failed when I received his blessings. I knew what the consequences were and I fully accepted.

"I am going to make you regret coming back to the world of the living." I said as I started doing handsigns.

I paid no attention as Madara started laughing. **"How do you plan to do that, boy? I, the great Madara Uchiha, have both of the most powerful set of eyes and the Juubi. You barely have any chakra left and you're having trouble just standing there. It's simply impossible for you to defeat me!"** He noted as he looked at my shaking legs.

"That may be true, but you forget that I have a chakra tank right beside me," I replied as I looked at Naruto, "you can get up now dobe, I know that you are only pretending."

Just like I said, Naruto got up and started to rub the back of his head, "how did you know?" he said with a fake laugh.

"You are Naruto Uzamaki," I said with a matter of fact tone while I continued doing my handsigns, "you never stay down for too long." Naruto tried to hide it but because of that big smile of his, a smile only Naruto would be able to pull off, the fact that he was proud of being recognized by me was not hidden from anyone.

"Naruto," I brought his attention back to me, "I need you to let me borrow some chakra." His eyes widened and his mouth was practically reaching the ground. "Are you asking for my help?" He asked with a dumbfounded look on his face. "Is there another idiot with such a dumb name?" I asked with an irritated tone. "The only way to defeat that bastard is using this jutsu," I said as I glared at the amused Madara, "and to use this specific jutsu a lot of chakra is required, chakra only the nine-tails could provide." Naruto had an understanding look on his face. "What kind of jutsu could take this guy down? We already tried everything!" he said while his hand reached for my back.

"Don't worry about it, the only thing that matters is that this guy is going down!" I practically yelled as a huge amount of chakra entered my body. "I want you to keep giving me as much chakra as you can, I don't want you to stop no matter what happens." I could not believe the amount of power I could feel, no wonder the bastard was almost as powerful as me.

"If this jutsu is as big as you say and is able to take down Madara," Naruto started, "then there must be a price to pay." I was surprised that Naruto would consider this, after all, a pea is bigger than his brain, but I guess even idiots have their moments.

"**I, the marvelous Uchiha Madara, am curious as well,"** Madara said with a huge amount of confidence in his voice, **"what gives you assurance that that jutsu will be able to take me down? Surely you know that I am now immortal and cannot be defeated, I have unlimited power and no one can stop me."**

I bit my finger so I could use the blood and draw a circle around me. "Madara, I believe that even your corrupted mind can see that there is someone or, better yet, something that can take you down." As I finished the circle, I drew a line across my forehead with my blood. "When Itachi was brought back to the living world, he told me that there was a special someone from hell itself looking for you." I could see the realization set in his mind as his eyes widened. **"You can't be—"** he started with a tone that betrayed his surprise, **"You are only human, you cannot summon him."** I could feel a smirk coming upon my face at his surprise as I placed myself in the middle of the circle.

"Normally that would be true," I started as I begun to place my hand in the circle to begin the process of the summoning jutsu, "but I, unlike all the others before me, am making a gamble with death." I could see doubt starting to cloud on Madara's expression as he realized what I was planning and, unfortunately for me, Naruto seemed to catch on to my plan as well because I suddenly felt the power of the nine-tails dwindling within me.

"Sasuke, just what the heck are you planning?!" It was clear that he was catching on by the defiant look on his face. I knew that he would try to stop me if I didn't reassure him. "Naruto, do you really think I would let myself die without beating the crap out of you first?" I smirked at him, "and besides, I still did not make those old geezers pay for the massacre of my clan." I cached a glimpse of relief pass through his face for a brief second which then turned to terror. I immediately turned my head to Madara's direction and noticed a small dark ball floating in front of his face. I knew a beast bomb when I saw one and immediately planned my next course of action.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Shinobi around the battlefield could feel the tremors the power of the Bijuu provided and could only fall in despair as the huge bean of energy collided with their only hope for salvation.

Madara, on the other hand, could only laugh as his plans were finally about to come to fruition. He turned to the remaining ninjas who seemed to shrink under his gaze and started floating to the sky so that the Shinobi could have a glimpse of a "God". **"I just defeated the two most powerful warriors the world had to offer, the Kages can no longer stand against me, and the Bijuu is under my control."** He stated with a victorious tone and a big smirk on his face. **"This world now belongs to me, Uchiha Mada—"**

His grand speech was interrupted by Sasuke, who had the monstrous dark Susanoo protecting Naruto and himself, as he finally performed the summoning jutsu.

"**SUMMONING JUTSU: LORD OF THE UNDERWORLD!" **

He screamed as he urged Naruto to give him more chakra. The sky started to darken and you could feel an ominous aura coming closer and closer to the battlefield. The earth felt a huge tremor as a tall figure hit the ground. As the dust cleared the Shinobi around the battlefield could identify a tall muscular man with giant white wings on his back. The man's silver hair reached his mid back and his ominous dark eyes gave you the feeling that nothing could be hidden from him. The man was wearing dark robes that practically revealed his entire upper body. Anyone would be lying if they said his clothes did not complimented well with his abnormal pale skin. Overall, the man was as beautiful, if not more, as Sasuke.

"**Look what we have here,"** came a dark, yet strangely beautiful, voice as the stranger's dark eyes stayed glued to Madara, **"the one and only Madara Uchiha, who has managed to escape my grasp for hundredths of years."** It was clear to everyone that the figure was displeased with the last fact.

"**Wha-what are you doing here?"** The question was the only capable response of leaving the ancient Uchiha's wide open mouth. **"You are not supposed to be able to come to the living world! How did you manage to come here?!" **The Uchiha was livid and his tone was enraged.

"**You can thank the younger Uchiha for that,"** came the man's beautiful voice as he stared at the now kneeling weakened Uchiha, who had a soulless look on his eyes, and a frantic blond who was on the verge of panicking because of the eyes that held no light. **"The only way for me to enter this world is if a soul opens a gateway for me to pass through. The stronger the soul is, the more time I am able to spend on this world."** He finished as he turned back to Madara. **"It does not matter how you came here, what really matters is that I, the great Uchiha Madara, am sending you back to hell."** Madara's voice was full of confidence, promising retribution. **"I gained powers beyond your wildest imagination,"** Madara said as he proceeded to create a mid-sized beast bomb, **"and because you are no longer in your domain your powers have only weakened. There is no hope for you to defeat me."** He finalized his speech by launching his attack with an insane expression on his face.

"**While it is true that your newly acquired power would usually overcome my own in this world,"** the mysterious man said with a frown on his gorgeous face as he put his right hand in front of him and launched his own dark sphere, **"that boy's powerful soul makes up for the large gap in our powers. The soul's strength not only determines the time I have, but also amplifies the amount of power I can use in this world."** He said as with an emotionless voice as the two powers collided and tried to overcome one another. It soon became apparent that these two warriors were evenly matched as their power made the kind of explosion that could destroy a whole village and leave no trace behind.

Madara's insane smile only got larger at the last mentioned fact made by the stranger.** "So what if you are as strong as me?! The only thing that is required of me, the great Madara Uchiha, to achieve victory is to buy as much time as possible!" **He yelled as he made the necessary handsigns for one of the most famous Uchiha techniques.

"**FIRE STYLE: GREAT FIREBALL JUTSU!"**

The man was not surprised by the statement, if anything, the slight smirk on his face told everyone around that the man was quite amused with Madara's proclamation. **"Yes, that would be a smart course of action," **said the man as the giant flame hit him head on. **"But you forget one important detail Madara." **The smoke cleared and the man was standing in the same spot with one of his wings in front of him, therefore protecting him from any harm. There was no damage on his perfect pale skin whatsoever.

"**What's so important that you felt the need to mention to your enemy?"** Madara asked as he replaced his Rinnegan with his Sharingan and charged at the man with the highest speed he could manage in his current state. The mysterious man did not lose his composure as he waited for the horizontal kick that was coming towards the left side of his head. Madara's high kick met the man's left forearm as a huge shockwave resounded throughout the battlefield. The man immediately went for a counterattack as he pushed Madara's leg away from him with his left forearm and rotated his body with an unmatched speed to hit Madara with the back of his giant left wing. Madara, who was not expecting the man to perform such an unusual attack and who could no longer keep up with the speed the man possessed even with his Sharingan, took a direct hit from the wing. The wing seemed to possess a huge amount of power behind it because Madara flew a mile away from his previous position.

"**Madara, you lost the fight the moment I was summoned. It's true that we are equal in power, but your speed could never compare to mine in your current state and besides," **the man said as he walked towards Madara, **"your soul belonged to me the moment you died." **He said as each step he took him closer and closer to the undamaged self-proclaimed god.

Madara, who was now on his feet, had a confident smirk on his face. **"I, the great Uchiha Madara, am afraid that you are too late! I am now immortal and not even you, Lucifer, can take my life!"** He said as he delivered an empowered punch at the man who was now identified as Lucifer. Lucifer, who was expecting something like this, easily blocked the punch with one hand as another shockwave disturbed the battlefield.

"Madara, you don't understand." Began Lucifer with a confident tone in his beautiful voice. **"While it's true that your body will no longer age and can heal injuries almost instantly, you will still die if I take your corrupted soul."** He proved his point by slowly pulling blue energy, which could only be seem by the Sharingan, from Madara's hand, which was held firmly in Lucifer's iron grip. Madara, who felt his body getting weaker, immediately protested. **"You can't do this!"** He screamed at Lucifer. **"I'm afraid that you are wrong, Madara,"** Lucifer said as his expression went from clam to enraged which only served to increase the speed and power of his pull . **"You took something that belonged to me and, therefore, greatly angered me!"** He growled as he watched Madara's distraught expression with fascination.

"**No mortal can escaped death, Madara. No even one that acquired the power of a god." **Lucifer finalized as he completely separated body from soul. Madara, who no longer held life in his eyes, fell to Lucifer's power. Madara Uchiha, the man who almost conquered the world, was gone forever and this time, he was never coming back.


	2. Chapter 2

Raiden: A Deal with the Devil

"While we are free to choose our actions, we are not free to choose the consequences of our actions."

Stephen R. Covey

* * *

Naruto's POV

As soon as Sasuke performed the summoning jutsu, which was said to be able to defeat Madara, I felt his chakra drop drastically. As my eyes examined his stature I noticed his body starting to slacken and, upon instinct, my body dove to save his from the hard impact that was certain to come otherwise. I must have been more exhausted than I thought because when my arms reached Sasuke my body failed me and I had to rotate myself in midair so that my back could prevent more injuries on both of our bodies.

I immediately got up and lifted Sasuke to his knees so that I could have a better look at his face. "Teme, what's wrong with you?!" I screamed the question as I lifted his head with my left hand so that we could see eye to eye. When my eyes met his they widened considerably. Sasuke was the type of guy who could, no matter the situation, put an expressionless mask on and never reveal what he was really thinking or feeling. Although his eyes never revealed how he felt about different things people could always tell that, albeit small, there was still some life in the body of the young Uchiha. This Sasuke was weak, he was too vulnerable. I didn't like this Sasuke.

I was panicking. My best friend looked like he was dying, if he wasn't already dead, and I had no idea what to do. I was exhausted and Kurama still hadn't recovered from having most of his chakra being taken by Madara to revive the ten-tailed beast. Lending all that power to Sasuke took everything Kurama and I had. I could barely stand and help was too far away from the battlefield. Most of the shinobi around were either dead or just waiting to die. It hurt to say it, but I was helpless. There was nothing I could do for my brother.

I suddenly felt shockwaves and debris coming from all directions. I acted as fast as I could in my condition as I grabbed Sasuke and jumped to the side with Sasuke under my arm. Rocks came flying at speeds that would kill a normal shinobi, but Sasuke and I were anything but normal. Small rocks kept hitting my back like raindrops. I had no problems with pain, for a while it was my life, and the injuries I was receiving was minor compared to injuries I had received in the past.

I started to push myself up when I felt that the area was clear of falling rocks, but then I suddenly felt a huge weight on by back. My body went crashing down on Sasuke as the weight was too much for me to handle in such a weakened state. I could hear myself scream as I felt the bones in my legs and back snapping for what felt like an eternity. When I finally gathered enough strength, I turned my head only to see a rock as big as a Giant Rasengan. There was no way for me to survive this without help.

"Kurama, are you able to help me?" I asked with a pleading, yet panic voice.

"I sometimes wonder where you would be without me," came his response complete with an arrogant tone and a growl like voice. "I've recovered enough of my essence to allow you to recover and use most of your techniques." I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding as I immediately started to form a small Rasengan in my left hand since it was the weaker of the two.

When I gathered enough strength, thanks to Kurama, I pushed my body upwards with my right hand. The force of my push was strong enough to make the massive rock levitate for a brief second, but the brief second was all I needed as I rotated my body clockwise to get a good shot in on the middle of the rock. Once I found the spot, I instantly launched my left hand, which held the minor Rasengan. The enormous rock collided with my Rasengan and was able to resist for a nanosecond before colossal rock immediately started cracking as it flew a couple of miles away.

As Kurama's chakra flowed through my system I could feel power returning to my body and my bones starting to come back together. Having a giant fox made of chakra inside you certainly has its advantages. As I turned my ocean like eyes in Sasuke's direction to see if he was alright, I realized that I was not the only one who was not able to come out of the situation unscathed. His legs were distorted and it appeared like he had more blood outside of his body than inside. If he was alive before, he certainly wasn't now. But there was hope and I don't remember one time where I ever gave up on something, especially not on Sasuke. With speed I never thought I had, I reached for his chest and started to infuse some of my chakra into him. In a matter minutes, with Kurama's healing abilities, Sasuke's wounds showed considerable improvements.

As I was working I reached for his wrist to feel if he still had a pulse. When my fingers reached his skin, my arm, acting on instincts, rapidly recoiled itself. His skin was as cold as ice and there was no pulse. Sasuke was dead.

My body stopped moving when my mind registered that train of thought. Tears escaped my eyes as I forced my body to start giving him more chakra. I wasn't giving up, not now that I was so close to bringing my brother home.

"Come on, Sasuke!" I screamed as I increased the amount of chakra that was entered his body. "Are you really giving up now?! I thought those bastard Uchiha were supposed to be strong!" I continued as tears fell from my eyes and my arms came back to rest at my sides. My efforts were worthless, Sasuke wasn't getting any better and he was most certainly not getting back up. For the first time in my life I felt true failure. The feeling you feel when you failed a loved one.

As I continued reprimanding myself, a shadow came over me. I felt a powerful chakra behind me, a power only one man possessed, and I then realized that I still had to deal with the wretched Uchiha, the man who had brought so much misery to the Shinobi world, and the man that had killed Sasuke. At the last thought, a huge amount of anger came over me and I entered my nine tailed form.

As I felt the familiar sense of power wash over me, I began forming one of my best techniques. "Because of you Sasuke's dead!" I growled, with a tinge of Kurama's aggressive voice mixed in, "Because of you, many of my friends are either dead or hurt." I turned with a speed fit for a Kage level shinobi, Rasengan Shuriken in hand, aiming to kill Madara. Just as the powered up Rasengan was about to meet the figure a hand wrapped an iron grip on my wrist, effectively stopping my deadly technique. As I took a peek at the figure, I realized that the beautiful man in front of me was not Madara. The Rasengan dissolved itself back into wind as I met the man's dark eyes.

"Who the heck are you?" I asked, suspicion in my voice. The man calmly let go of my wrist and started walking around me to get to Sasuke, completely ignoring me. I could tell that this guy was strong and that even if Kurama was at his full strength it would be impossible for me to beat him. But I'd be damned if I let that stop me, I wouldn't let someone with such a dark aura hang around Sasuke.

"I asked you a question and until you answer you're not getting any closer to Sasuke!" I exclaimed as I quickly put myself between the man and Sasuke. I caught a flash of annoyance cross the man's eyes as he stopped in his tracks.

"I am called many things, some call me The Fallen An—" I could tell that this was going to be long so I immediately cut him off.

"Look dude, I asked for your name, not a freaking speech!" The man must have been pretty angry for being interrupted because you could see veins popping out of his forehead.

"You can call me Lucifer," the man answered as soon as he composed himself.

"What do you want with Sasuke?" I asked as I examined the man in front of me. His giant wings were creeping me out.

"Sasuke was the man that summoned me to this world to finish Madara, giving up his soul in the process," Lucifer responded with an emotionless voice.

"What do you mean giving up his soul?!" I yelled as my face got closer and closer to Lucifer's. Lucifer wasn't intimidated in the least.

"I mean that he is dead and he is not coming back," Lucifer answered with finality in his voice as he moved me out of his way with a slight push. I was so dazed by the last sentence he uttered that I didn't even register the action. I wanted to deny it, to say that he was lying, but even I knew that it was true and there was nothing I could do about it.

As I came back to my senses I saw that Lucifer was holding Sasuke with one hand while the other was holding some kind of vial. "It doesn't matter if he's dead, I won't let you take his body without a fight!" I growled as I charged at the man. Lucifer seemingly teleported in front of me as his elbow met my stomach. The blow was so strong that I fell to my knees, unable to get back up.

"I still have plans for this boy and to make sure these plans come to fruition I will need his body," Lucifer said as a dark portal appeared in front of him. I forced myself to get up as Lucifer passed through the portal. When I finally got up I immediately dashed in the direction of the portal, intent on getting Sasuke's body back. Just as I jumped in the air, the portal disappeared and my face met the dirt.

I was angry, angry at myself for being so weak. I thought I had finally become strong enough to protect my friends, strong enough to bring Sasuke home. I was wrong. Madara would have killed me if Sasuke hadn't intervened when he had and now that Lucifer guy just took me out with one blow.

"Naruto this is no time for self-pity, I can no longer feel Madara's chakra and that really bothers me," Kurama started as I came back to my senses.

"I know what you mean but Sasu—" Kurama interrupted me before I could continue.

"But Sasuke is dead and there is nothing you can do about it. You should focus on what needs to be done and worry about the rest later. You need to go and see what happened to Madara." I knew that Kurama was right. I still needed to check on the rest of my friends and prevent Madara, if he was still out there, from taking any more lives.

I pushed myself up and quickly started running to where Sasuke and I had fought Madara. Once I got there I noticed many shinobi huddling around something. I pushed myself through the celebrating crowds of people to see what got so much attention and I was presently surprised. Madara was down and he wasn't moving. Once I got a better view I also realized that his body was slowly disintegrating. As his body turned into dust I looked into his eyes. When my eyes met the now empty eye sockets, I started to panic, fearing someone took what was said to be the most powerful eyes in existence.

I turned to the shinobi beside me. "What happened to his eyes?!" I asked, panic lacing my voice.

"Th-the man who defeated Madara took them," The man spurred, fearing for his life. I then realized what was inside the vial Lucifer had in his hand. Only one question came to my mind as I gazed at the rising sun. 'What is Lucifer planning to do with Sasuke?'

* * *

Sasuke's POV

I groggily sat up as I took in my surroundings. My body felt like crap and I had to wait until my eyes adjusted to the darkness before I could decipher where I was. As my eyes grew accustomed to the darkness I noticed that my vision was, for an unknown reason, much sharper than before. Before, with my Sharingan, I could see better through darkness than with normal eyes, but now I could see everything perfectly. It was almost as if I could see through walls. I could tell that I was in a big room which was occupied by some kind of throne. The seat was pretty big, like it was made for two people and, for whatever reason, I could see that the seat had a huge malicious aura around it.

I suddenly felt a portal opening up in this dimension. I turned my eyes to the portal and I saw a tall silver haired figure stepping out. The figure was pretty muscular, and if that didn't intimidate you then his dark analytical eyes certainly would. His pale skin made him look like he was not really there, he seemed more like some kind of ghost. He also had two white wings coming out of his back; but what really got my attention was the power that this being was emitting. He had a dark, monstrous aura around him that would make even Madara shiver; it was no wonder even his throne had some of his power around it.

I was not intimidated in the least, in fact I felt ten times stronger than before and I had nothing to fear, my soul already belonged to the man. "So you must be Lucifer, The Fallen Angel of Heaven." If the man was surprised that I knew him he didn't show it. He had what it took to be called an Uchiha.

"Yes Sasuke Uchiha, you are correct," he said as he walked towards his throne. He sat down and stared at me before he continued. "I'm sure that you're wondering about what you're doing here in your physical body." It was more of a statement rather than a question. I was silent as I met the man's eyes.

"Yes, that would be a wonderful place to start, wherever 'here' is."

The man was silent, seemingly contemplating what to tell me. "Right now you are in my domain, hell, the place for the corrupted and those who gave up their soul to the Devil in exchange for a request," Lucifer stopped as we continued our stare off, apparently waiting for me to deny the accusation. "As for why you're here," he continued as soon as he accepted that I knew the consequences of my actions. "As you know, the Juubi is a powerful immortal creature who can neither be contained nor killed. Even with my power it is impossible to completely destroy the beast," he stopped, analyzing my reactions to everything he said.

I was slightly surprised that not even he could defeat the beast and it made me wonder if Madara truly witnessed the real power of the ten-tails. However, as if he read my mind, he answered my next question. "Lucky for you and your world, Madara was not qualified to use the power of the beast, not even one-fourth of it."

I stayed silent, disguising my interest in the conversation. "You see Sasuke, the beast only reveals her true appearance to those who she deems worthy of her power. And until that someone can be found she will be a mindless killing machine unless she is sealed." I knew where he was going with this and I wanted no part in it.

"Are you planning on sealing the beast inside me? Because if you are then you are mistaken if you think I'll willingly go along with it."

"Who said you had a choice?" Lucifer countered. "Your soul belongs to me and I'll do with it as I please." I stayed silent, my fists betraying my frustration, knowing that what he said was true. "And besides, it's already sealed inside you." Lucifer finished as my eyes widened in surprise, finally breaking my emotionless mask.

"You couldn't wait until I regained conscious to do that?" I exclaimed as an enraged expression came upon my face.

"Would you have preferred if I left the creature to do as she pleased to your world? To do as she pleased to your precious friend?" he questioned with a calm tone, not the least bit surprised by my actions. I quickly regained my composure as I realized that he was right, the idiot wasn't killed because of him.

"Is that why I feel so much more powerful now?" I questioned, changing the subject. Instead of answering my question Lucifer snapped his finger and a large mirror started forming in front of me. He nodded towards the mirror, signaling for me to take a look at it. As I looked at the mirror I didn't even bother worrying about my lack of clothes; what really got my attention was the eyes staring back at me. The Rinnegan.

"How?" I questioned, the surprise evident in my voice as I continued looking at my new set of eyes.

"I removed your eyes and replaced them with Madara's. At the level of power you contained before there was no way that you could even sustain the ten-tails, much less controlled it which is what we're aiming for," he answered, his tone still dark emotionless.

"Turn around," he commanded after a few moments. As much as I hated it, I had no choice but to obey the man. Once I turned around Lucifer signaled me to look at the mirror. When my eyes reached my back I found a black cross that covered my whole posterior with four circles around it. "That is the seal that prevents the ten-tails from taking over your body. Unlike the seal that marked your friend, however, that seal you possess will never disappear and cannot be removed, not even by me, it's creator." I turned around to have a better look at Lucifer.

"Once you get to where I'm sending you, one of the circles around the cross will disappear allowing a creature, which is called an Exceed, resembling the ten-tails to appear. I want you to take care of the creature and protected like it's your own life." I wanted to speak out, to refuse to obey his orders but I knew that it would be a waste of breath. I had no choice in the matter.

"Where are you sending me? Some other part of hell?" I asked, still with a stoic expression on my face.

"Unfortunately not," he started as an annoyed look came encroached on his usually calm demeanor, "You see, as much as I hate letting a soul free, I'm afraid that for you an exception will be made," he finished as I took in what was just said.

"So you're returning me to my world? Giving me my freedom?" I asked, a ray of hope underneath my disinterested voice.

"Hell no!" he exclaimed, a bewildered look on his face as if what I just said was the dumbest thing he ever heard. "Although I was required to return you to the world of the living, it was never specified where," Lucifer finished with dissatisfaction in his tone.

"So where are you sending me? Why can't I just go back to the shinobi world?" I asked, curiosity lacing my voice.

"I won't be sending you back to your world simply because my reputation as a merciless King would be officially ruined," Lucifer answered waving his arms around for dramatic affects. This guy was an idiot, almost as dumb as Naruto himself. He was simply putting on a façade before. "As for where you going," he continued as his arms came back to his sides, "There are many worlds besides your own and I'll be sending you to one such world, a world that uses magic power, also called Maryoku, instead of chakra to perform magic instead of jutsu. This world goes by the name of Earth Land, the world of mages."

I was overwhelmed by the amount of information. "Do you expect me to just know their language? Their culture? Their magic?" I questioned as I gave him a 'you must be kidding me' look.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," he said as he got up and walked until he was face to face with me. "Learning the language shouldn't be a problem with your Sharingan and Rinnegan as they absorb information extremely fast. As for culture, well I suggest you enter a guild." When he noticed my questioning eyes he immediately specified. "A guild is a group of mages that come together as a team under one master and perform different tasks in exchange for money. Since they travel a lot, not joining one would be extremely stupid of you." He pointed out as he started walking around me.

"Your powers are going to become your magic in Earth Land. They were greatly improved because of the Rinnegan and the ten-tails's chakra, making you capable of performing countless high level jutsu without feeling the restraint of falling low on chakra. It also increased your physical prowess, making you far stronger and faster than you ever were. By having the ten-tails inside you, your injuries will heal extremely quick and," he paused in front of me looking at my expressionless face, "prevent you from aging." To say I was surprised by the information I was receiving was a understatement, I was almost as surprised as when I discovered the truth about the massacre of my clan. "Although time won't kill you, who's to say that a deadly enough attack won't?" he finished.

A dark portal suddenly appeared beside Lucifer. He nodded his head towards the portal, signaling for me to go through. I hesitated. "Can you at least give me some clothes and my sword before I go?" I asked, hope in my tone; I still had my pride.

"Are you really asking this of me after letting your soul free?" he asked, an annoyed look on his face.

"Hell yeah, do you expect me to just go naked? I'll never live that one down," I retorted, an annoyed look crossing my own features. Lucifer muttered something about some stupid Uchiha before he snapped his fingers and my body began to glow.

The light was capable of brightening every inch of the overly dark room. Once the light died down, I looked to the mirror to see that my body now harbored a familiar uniform. I had a black under armor that reached up to right under my chin with metal gray armor on my upper chest and on my forearms. I sported dark gloves on my hand that reached to right above my elbows, red bandages decorating the end. The pants were the typical ninja pants, except darker, holding a small bag with red bandages around it, most likely holding my ninja tools. Besides the toes, my new dark as night ninja sandals covered my whole foot. The biggest difference my new clothes had then the typical ANBU armor was the long blood red scarf that was around my neck. I also noticed that instead of one sword I had two in different red sheaths that were strapped on the back of my waist, the handles pointing in opposite directions. I wasn't too worried with the dual Kusanagi, I figured that with my talents and new eyes mastering a new style wasn't going to be too difficult. It would probably be a useful skill to have in the future.

Once I was sure that I had everything I was going to need I turned to my side and started walking towards the portal. Once I passed the portal I decided to ask one more question before I officially departed to another world. "Lucifer, why are you doing this? What's in it for you?" I questioned as I turned my onyx eyes in his direction. I caught a look of surprise crossing his features as he immediately hide it.

"Let's just say that even a Devil has his debts to pay," he answered as the portal closed in my face.


End file.
